The Heart Knows
by CherriesR4me
Summary: When the class was told to write 10 things they hate about a person, Sonny finds that when she wrote from the heart, she discovers true feelings that she thought were impossible and utterly ridiculous! There has to be some mistake. Right? Now a two-shot!
1. Sonny

**AN: This was a story from my old account. Just wanted it on my current account too...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Sonny's POV<span>

In class today, Miss Bitterman made us write 10 things we dislike – originally 'hate' but she said we could use 'dislike' instead if we thought hate was too strong to use – about a certain person. Apparently, my mind has already subconsciously chosen who to right about. Without even realizing, pen in hand, it just flowed across the paper.

_10 things I hate about 'him':_

_1) I hate how you think you rule the world._

_2) I hate how you think you're better than everyone else._

_3) I hate how you can charm any girl you like and how they think you're 'perfect' when in fact, they deserve someone who will treat them better._

_4) I hate how you can get what you want in a snap of a finger._

_5) I hate that you keep arguing with me when I actually wanna be friends with you._

_6) I hate how mean you are to people when they didn't even do anything. It's as if you hate them for just being alive!_

_7) I hate how you can make any __look__ look gorgeous. How am I suppose to embarrass you?_

_8) I hate how your bright blue eyes make me get lost in them. It feels like I'm swimming into the depths of the ocean. It pulls me in, drowning me, not letting me out. It actually makes hating you harder. I just hate it! But at the same time, I love the feeling._

_9) I hate how your windswept blonde hair is just perfect that it makes it hard for me to keep my hands from getting tangled in it. I wish I could just play with your hair all day long._

_10) But most of all, I hate how even though I keep saying I HATE you, I think I actually LIKE you. And I mean like LIKE you. I know, confusing right?_

After realizing what I just wrote, I gasped. Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I just wrote down that I like Chad. **I LIKE CHAD!** I even said I thought **HE** was **GORGEOUS** and **PERFECT**. AHH! What has gotten into me? I can't give this in. I'll have to rewrite it. Oh no, Tawni just looked over and saw what I wrote. She snatched it off my hands and now she's reading it. This is bad. This is **REALLY bad**. What is she gonna say? Is she going to figure out that it's about—

"**This is about Chad isn't it!"**

"_Wh-what? Pfft! No, of course not! Why would y-you even th-think th-that?"_ Please fall for it! Please, please, PLEASE!

"**Cause I'm pretty and smart. Plus, Tawni Hart is always – and I mean ALWAYS – right!"** With a flip of her hair and a dazzling smile, she finished her point.

"_Can we please just drop this topic?"_

"**Fine, but the truth will come out someday Sonny. Trust me, Tawni Hart knows."**

For the rest of the lesson we actually paid attention to Miss Bitterman. Occasionally, we talked about fashion stuff – courtesy of Tawni, obviously – and even though Tawni dropped the topic, I have a pretty STRONG feeling that she still believes that I, Sonny Munroe, like Chad Dylan Cooper, biggest jerkthrob on campus. Seriously? To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about him. Ugh, he always makes my head hurt! Hmmm…maybe he does have a special talent. I better stop writing and get on with my work. You wouldn't wanna get caught by Miss Bitterman, trust me.

Sonny Munroe** x**

* * *

><p><strong>Look at that review button, waiting to be pressed :)<strong>

**Cherry xx**


	2. Chad

**AN: So, after a long time, I decided to write Chad's list. I know some of you said I should write it, but I didn't till now. Sorry bout that.**

**Sorry it's also shorter than Sonny's. That's because no one finds Chad's. Not like when Tawni finds Sonny's.**

**Anyway, here you go. Chad's 'hate' list... :)**

* * *

><p>Miss Bitterman – though I'm still debating if she really is a <em>she<em> – got our class to write 10 things we hated about someone. She said we can keep it anonymous, so thoughts raced through my brain as I thought of someone to write about. Ahah!

_10 things I hate about 'her':_

_1) I hate how you stand up to me. You're not scared like everyone else._

_2) I hate how you don't fawn all over me. I mean, look at all this…and still, nothing!_

_3) I hate how you're too perky for your own good, with your dazzling bright smile. Stupid cute!_

_4) I hate how you're so naïve, thinking you can bring peace between our two shows._

_5) I hate how you think I only have ONE sparkly eye. Excuse me? They're both sparkly!_

_6) I hate how perfect your hair is, it's almost as good as mine. The soft brown curls cascading down your back. I just wanna run my hands through them. Man, stupid cute!_

_7) I hate your chocolate, warm brown eyes. They melt my insides out. When you get lost in my baby blues, what you don't know is I'm getting lost in yours too. Stupid cute!_

_8) I hate how I have to act like a jerk to you to protect my rep, when I actually want to make you smile._

_9) I hate how I can't stay mad at you. She's just stupid cute!_

_10) And the thing I hate the most…that I don't hate you at all! In fact, I think I'm falling for you…_

I sighed as I read over what I wrote. I guess I didn't hate her as much as I thought. I didn't even hate her at all! Stupid, stupid, stupid cute! Ughh. Wait a minute? Did I really just write that I'm **falling for **Sonny? **Falling for Sonny! **This is ridiculous. **Ridiculous **I tell you! Maybe all the bad vibe in this stuffy class room was getting to me. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help. That's it, just fresh air…

You know what? I'm just gonna move on and not get worked out about this. Just because I wrote that I like Sonny, doesn't mean it's true. Right? Right?

Ughh…nevermind.

Sonny Munroe I'm gonna get you for this!

You make my **head hurt!**

**-**Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, hope I didn't disappoint you!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think, your reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone who is supporting my other stories!**

**Cherry xx**


End file.
